The main aim of the study was to demonstrate that the administration of RMP-7 (a synthetic compound which results in enhancement of blood brain barrier in brain tumors) results in accelerated delivery of chemo- therapeutic agents to the tumor. Because of the limited resources available to us, a small number of subjects were enrolled in the study and no controls (patients who were treated with conventional therapeutic approach) were included as part of the study. Instead the plan was to compare the outcome in the patients treated with RMP-7 and carboplatinum with that of conventional treatment with the latter chemotherapy agent based on the data from the literature. The enhancement of carboplatinum delivery to the tumor was measured by fluorescent xray technique which was utilized for the first time for this purpose.